Fragile Emotions
by Jessica Black1
Summary: Summary: Jason and the original gang are in fourth grade and a new, mysterious girl moves there on the first day.
1. Chapter 1

Fragile Emotions Part One

AN this is a new Power Rangers story inspired in part by Perfectly good reasons by Dagmar Buse so If there are similarities they are accidental

Disclaimer: All Known Characters, Places, things, etc. belong to Disney/Saban, The original Idea belongs to Dagmar Buse, Original Characters, etc belong to me

Ages: Jason: 10, Trini: 9, Kim: 9, Zach: 10, Billy: 9, Jessie (Original Character)10,

Warnings: Contains Angst, Child Abuse, Strong Language, Violence. If this isn't your thing then do us both a favor and click the back button.

Rating: T

Summary: Jason and the original gang are in fourth grade and a new, mysterious girl moves there on the first day.

Jessica's P.O.V.

'why us' I thought miserably as My little Sisters Janice 8, and Amelia 6, hid in their rooms shaking in fear as tears coursed down their cheeks. I silently took the abuse as moms belt was hitting my back neck in shoulders, all the while yelling "You are the most ungrateful, willfull, little bitch in this world, you can't even cook steak without burning it!" Mom yelled before storming out.

Grimacing I stood up, and slowly walked over to my room and took off my too large shirt and stood in front of my full length mirror that i had long ago enchanted to show all sides of an object. I saw what I had expected new Bruises overlapping older faded bruises, newer cuts over lapping scars. 'Zeus would never want me now' I thought wryly looking at my too small undernourished body. In my past life I was the Greek Goddess Hera, Wife of Zeus, I am now paying for my sins in this life.

I carefully began to put neosporin on the cuts that I could reach. Janice took the neosporin from my hands and applied the ointment to the rest of my cuts and then placed old clean Linens on them. "Thank You" I said to her softly as I looked into her bloodshot Hazel eyes, she still had tearstains on her small cheaks. "Its the least I can do" She said softly. "Would you and Amelia like to go to the park?" I asked her with a small grimace filled smile. Before she could answer there came a knock on the door. "Go answer that While i go put a shirt on" I told Janice. Nodding she left the room while I put on the cleanest shirt I could find on. Then I walked into the living room where I saw a burly looking boy my age that I immediately recognise to be my neighbor. 'Zeus!' I thought as I recognised my soul mate.

The boy turned towards me and his eyes lit up in recognition. He shook his head as if to clear it, but his eyes said that we will talk later. "Is their anything you need?" I asked resignedly "My family and I heard all the yelling, and saw her storming out We called the police and they arrested her". I felt a flash of fear at first which slowly melted away at the end. "You want me to talk about the abuse" I stated more than asked. "Yes and to get you and your sisters checked out" He answered. "I'm the one who takes the brunt of her abuse" I admitted softly. I then turn to see Amelia hold hands with Janice they looked at me as if asking me what to do. "Ok Where do we go?" I asked as I motioned them over to me. "To the hospital" A large Burly man whom I recognised as the boys father answered. he was Wearing a Police uniform. I nodded and he led us out of the house and past the squad car that held my mom who was glaring daggars at me. We climbed into the squad car and headed to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Fragile Emotions Part Two

AN: Well Rolls of Tootsies You think that pityful attempt at a flame hurt me, Please I've had worst flames before and I'm still writing.

I Will only listen to Flames that are Constructive, that gives good pointers, so if you can't say anything helpful then don't bother reviewing anymore chapters, better yet don't read anymore chapters

Disclaimer: refer to last chapter

Jessica's P.O.V

The ride to the hospital was filled with a silence so tense you could cut it with a knife. Janice and Amelia were curled up into me as they took a brief nap. Gingerly I held them closer to me, feeling eyes on me I looked up and saw the boy I now know as Jason looking at me. "Are you girls ok?" he asked, I gave him a wry smile "Not really, but we will be" I answered softly, mindful of my sleeping sisters. "We're here" Mr. Scott said softly as we pulled up to the hospital and parked the car in an empty spot. "Janice, Amelia we're here" I said as i gently woke them up.

They groggily wiped their eyes as they got out of the back seat as the doors opened. I carefully climbed out of the back seat, and grabbed their hands as we trudged inside the hospital doors, I walked them over to the waiting area where they each curled up into the uncomfortable chairs and went back to sleep. Smiling softly at them I turned towards the desk and bumped into Jason. "Please watch after them for me" I said as I looked into his eyes imploringly. He nodded with a small smile, feeling more at ease knowing that nothing bad will happen to them now I walked over to where Mr. Scott and a doctor, who looked to be in his mid fifties were waiting.

"Good Evening I am Dr. Greenspan, You must be Jessica right?" He asked in a gentle tone. I nodded my head yes. "Well follow me and we will begin the exam, then you can answer the questions Mr. Scott here may have" he said in the same gentle tone. "Ok" I said as we turned and walked down the hall and into the sterile Hospital room where I was given a gown and a few minutes to change into it. Which i quickly did. Then I gingerly climbed onto the bed and waited in worried silence.

Finally after what seemed like hours the doctor came in and quickly got the height and weight measurements out of the way. He frowned when he found out how little I weighed. "Ok I need you to remove the top part of your gown" he said gently. 'here we go' I thought as I untied the strings at the top. I heard him gasp in shock at the bruises, makeshift bandages, cuts, and scars. he silently undid the bandages to inspect the wounds, documenting where each cut, scar, and bruise was before putting ointment on the cuts and then clean sterile bandages on them then told me I could cover myself up again. After I did so he left the room.

Jasons P.O.V

I sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs across from Janice and Amelia, silently thinking aboutwhat happened today.I knew something was up the second they had moved in, the nervousness and fear in the girls eyes, and the way that that woman was yelling at them gave it away to me. Seeing the way Jessica gingerly brought the boxes inside, of course my parents didn't believe me then when I first brought my concerns to them' I thought. 'I can't believe it's her though' I thought then felt anger at the person who hurt her. 'I will make sure nothing hurts them again... even myself' I thought as Dr. Greenspan walked over to my dad and spoke to him silently. I saw the sad look in my dads eyes, and new something was up.

My dad then walked over to me, when he approached me I knew I was right. "Whats wrong dad?" I asked, he sighed before saying "You were right son, after I get her statement, they will be released into our care, after I speak to the social worker" dad said

Jessica's P.O.V

It seems like ive been sitting here for hours by the time Dr. Greenspan and Mr. Scott entered the room, Mr. Scott sat in the chair beside the bed and Dr. Greenspan sat on a chair and just observed. Mr. Scott asked me questions for an hour straight and I answered everything as honestly as I could. It wasn't until after the Dr. Greenspan pronounced that my sisters and I were to be released into the custody of the Scotts that all the pent up tears over the years caught up to me and I started to cry as we got into the waiting area, Jason saw the tears and went to hug me I winced at the pressure on the bruises and cuts. feeling it he let go and we woke my sisters up and we left the hospital


	3. Chapter 3

Fragile Emotions Part Three

AN: Jessica01 thanks for your review, I will try to work on my Grammar and Spelling, but I am notoriously bad at grammar

DC:see first chapter

Jessica's P.O.V

Janice and Amelia slept curled up against me that night in the spare bedroom of our new home. I lay awake thoughts of our freedom keeping me from morpheus' blissful arms. I turned toward the door when I heard it creek open, and Jason entered in his Superman Pyjammas. "We need to talk" He says in a soft voice so as not to wake my sisters. "Yes we do" I said in an equally soft voice as I carefully got up and tucked the girls, who instantly curled into eachother, in. I then followed Jason into his room, which was predominately red, with Gold furniture. I made sure my over sized t-shirt covered to my knees as I sat down on his bed.

After making sure his parents weren't lurking in the hallway, he locked the door and pulled his chair out from his desk and sat down facing me. "Your Hera aren't you?" he asked, I nodded my head. "Yes and I have all my memories Zeus" I answered in a calm voice. "Why didn't you zap that miserable excuse of a woman?" He asked incredulously. I gave a humorless chuckle, "after everything I did in my past life, do you really think they would let me keep my powers" I said with bitter irony dripping in my tone. "I guess not" He said softly. "I will have to do enough good deeds to make up for my evil ones, I will slowly regain my powers while doing so" I answered.

Silence fell as we were mulling over the events of the past hours. I looked at the clock on the stand next to his bed and yawned, it said 12:00, I then turned to Jason. "Its a good thing tomorrow is Sunday" I said with wry humor, Jason cracked a smile "Why is that?" he asked around a yawn. "For one its midnight, two, I still need to get my things from my old house" I said as bitter sadness went through me at the memories of my last ten years. tears started falling. I felt more than saw Jason get up and sit next to me putting an arm around my shoulder, I curled into his boyishly masculine frame as shudders wracked my body as I truly let the pain I felt out.

Jason just held me tight as I cried only making light shushing sounds, until I finally cried myself to sleep.

Jason's P.O.V

'now what' I thought cluelessly, as I looked down at the girl who cried herself to sleep. A look at the clock revealed that it was now 1:00 a.m 'Better get her back to her room'I thought as I carefully moved her on to my bed 'hmm not a bad thing' I thought than shook that thought as I went and unlocked the door, then turned back to the girl sleeping on my bed. I picked her up and carried her back to her room, and placed her back on the bed underneath her covers, and watched, amused, as she curled into her sisters. Sighing I went back to my room and went to bed, not noticing my parents in the hall who watched the whole thing.

General P.O.V

Anne looked at her husband Jason Sr. with a rueful smile. "I guess she is Hera?" She asked bemused. Anne and Jason Sr. knew that their son is the reincarnation of Zeus, Cronus appeared to them after the seventh time Jason woke up from a bad dream, explaining to them who he was and who he was to become. Jason Sr. nodded "She is the first girl that Jason has ever shown real concern to, You should have seen him in the hospital while he was watching Janice and Amelia, he had this fiercely protective look to him that Ive never seen in a ten year old boy" He said with bewilderment. Anne just said "We don't have an ordinary son, I for one am glad for that" Anne said as she headed to their room "Coming?" she asked with a come hither wink. with a rueful grin he followed his wife to their room.

Jessica's P.O.V

I woke up later that morning disoriented, and confused, at where we were and what we were doing here. It took a few moments for the memories of the last few hours to catch up to me looking at the clock I saw it read 9:00. I just now noticed my sisters were gone, I got up and put on the clothing from yesterday then headed out into the hallway, where I bumped into Jason. I smiled shyly at him as I said " Good Morning". He returned the smile "Sleep alright?" he asked in slight concern, as we unconsciously held hands and walked into the dining room where Anne and Jason Sr. were sipping coffee and reading the morning papers in their cozy robes, and Janice and Amelia were eating their Breakfast with great relish.

"Morning" I said as we entered the room, "The two sleepyheads are up" Anne chirped as she inwardly smiled at the sight of them holding hands. Jason Sr. saw the same thing and shared a conspiratorial wink with Anne, unnoticed as the two in question, stopped holding hands, went and got their food. Jason got the plates down while Jessica dished out they're food, only talking to ask what he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Fragile Emotions Part Four

AN: Purple Astro Ranger: this is the only time I will dignify your ignorance, just because you didn't like it doesn't mean it sucks, My only reaction was to laugh at your ignorance, This story in the series is for character history, so yea it might be boring to you, we can't all be J.K.Rowling, etc.

Jessica01: It is weird even answering to another Jessica, as for if Janice and Amelia are reincarnated Goddesses We will see my writing style is having a basic idea and adapting it as a story takes on a life of its own, as for the other rangers (they aren't rangers yet) maybe next chapter.

Jessica's P.O.V

After Jason and I finished eating we all went back to my old house. Jason and I were holding hands subconsciously as we stood in front. I looked at the front door with a small sense of trepidation, Janice and Amelia stood in front of me shaking from sadness as they tried to repress they're tears. Jason and I looked at each other and then unclasped our hands and pulled them into a group hug. Anne and Jason Sr. stood a few feet back and watched with small smiles the makeshift little family.

After awhile Jason let us go and looked at the house with contempt, for awhile and then turned to me. "You don't have to go in if you don't want" Jason said in a soft voice as he put an arm around my shoulders. I frowned in thought for a few minutes then sighed, "I know, but if we don't do it now we never will" I said in a shaky voice, that gave away my nervousness. Anne and Jason Sr. spoke up "You are wise for one so young" Anne said in slight sadness as she thought at the circumstances that made me that way. I turned and smiled wryly at her for a moment, before turning back to the house. "Can we please get this over with?" Janice asked in a small voice. As one we opened the door with the same attitude as one would open Pandoras box.

As we entered my mind was immediately assaulted with the painful memories, I tried to suppress them as Janice, Amelia, and I went to our old respective rooms and packed up the few good things we wanted to keep then went back to the living room where Jason, Jason Sr., and Anne were standing around uncertainly. Jason was the first to see my tears that trickled down my face unbeknownst to me, and pulled me into a hug, mindfull of my still sore back. Jason Sr., and Anne saw Amelia and Janice were all packed. "Is there anything else you need here?" Anne asked us kindly, I reluctantly pulled away from the comfort that Jason was offering, and took a look around for a last time, before looking at my sisters who shook there heads no. "Thats everything" I answered her.

With that we all turned and left the house, I turned around for one last look before muttering "Goodbye bad memories" before following the rest back over to our new home. The rest of the day was spent putting our few things away and then watching television.

The next morning I woke up with a groan, as I realised that today was the first day of school, I carefully leaned over Jan's body and saw that the clock read 6:00. I first shook Jan awake "G'Way" she muttered. I shook Amy's shoulder and got the same response, shaking my head in amusement and got up. I walked over to my dresser and picked out the cleanest outfit I could find, then walked over to the Bathroom that was empty, I walked in and grabbed a shower then got dressed


	5. Chapter 5

AN: sorry for the long wait my computer won't let me into the user accounts on my computer, so I'm using the local Libraries. Also this is going to be different then what I thought but will still be short. This story is mainly in Jessica's P.O.V

D/C: I don't own any of the known characters, places, etc., I own what I make up

After eating breakfast, Jason Sr. piled us all into his car and drove us to the elementary school, Jason and I climbed out. "I'll pick all of you up after school" Jason Sr. Said before Driving off to drop Janice and Amelia off at their school. I looked at my new school with a small sense of dread. Sensing this Jason holds my hand as we walk into the school.

"Jason my main man" An African-American boy said coming up to us followed by two girls and another boy with glasses. "Jessie this is Zach Taylor" Jason said introducing me to the black boy. "Hey there" Zach said with a smile. "I'm Kimberly Hart" A pretty brunette for our age said. I got the same sense of recognition from these people that I did from Jason. "I'm Jessica Hayes" I said. "I'm Trini Kwan" A pretty Oriental girl said with a shy smile. "I'm Billy Cranston" The other boy said.

After the introductions were over, we walked to our first class. Throughout the day I discovered that they were other gods and goddesses too


	6. Chapter 6

Search:

Lycos

Angelfire

Wallace & Gromit

Share This Page

**Report Abuse**

Edit your Site

Browse Sites

**«** Previous Top 100 Next **»**

Fragile Emotions part 6 

AN: Sorry that the last chapter was brief I was writing it at the local library. Read this chapter while listening to 'Hell is for children' by the legendary Pat Benatar for full effect

Review Responses: Jessica01: yep! guess which ones!

D/C: I own what I make up, the rest belong to other people

We were waiting outside the building after school waiting for Jason Sr. to pick us up. "So how did you wind up living with Jason here" Zach said pretty tactlessly. I looked down sadly, Kim elbowed him in the side "Duh she was abused" Kim said in an 'its so obvious' tone. I looked up at her confusedly "How did you know?" I asked shocked "I picked it up in your vibes" Kim fabricated easily.

"What happened? if you don't mind me asking" Trini asked softly. I thought for a moment, whether or not I should explain, Sensing my inner turmoil Jason grabbed one of my hands squeesing it softly. I smiled at him in relief feeling emboldened by his gesture. I took a deep breathe and began.

"For as long as I remember mom was always blaming us for ruining her life. At first it was just name calling and then it escalated to beatings, up until two years ago, My older sister took the brunt of it. But then She left to get away from mom, and we haven't heard from her since" I said the last part with bitter anger in my voice. "You feel that she abandoned you?" Jason asked "that is exactly what it felt like, I used to depend on her to be there to protect us" I said in a bitter tone. "and then she turned 18 and she took off, after she did I took the brunt of the punishment." I said as tears fell down my face which I quickly whiped away.

Jasons dad pulling up saved me from explaining more. "Hey Jessie, Trini and I are having a sleepover at my house friday night, want to come" Kim asked I smiled as I nodded and Jason and I got in the backseat Where Janice was sitting. "How was school" I asked her She sighed before answering "I was picked on" She said sadly not quite meeting my eyes. I felt anger rise up in me "Did you tell the aides" I asked trying to reign in my temper. I looked and locked eyes with Jason and he nodded in understanding


End file.
